Steven's Shapeshifting (adaptación al español)
by DragShot
Summary: Preso del aburrimiento, Steven decide que es un buen momento para practicar nuevamente el cambio de forma; aunque para lograrlo quizá necesite la ayuda de cierta persona especial. Un fic de absolnite.
1. Steven's Shapeshifting

**NT: ¿Cómo están todos? Sí, bueno, muchos de ustedes se habrán fijado en que mi lista de fics favoritos está llena de fics tanto en inglés como en español, especialmente de one-shots. Varias de esas historias cortas pero encantadoras en verdad se han ganado mi aprecio, así que pensé** ** _"Yo no tengo ningún problema con leer fics en inglés, pero ¿y los demás?"_** **; porque, seamos sinceros, hay mocosos en cualquier cantidad por aquí (con eso no quiero decir que tengan o no talento, claro está; es más, eso de escribir a corta edad me parece una práctica muy saludable). A una edad como la de ellos, no muchas personas hemos tenido la oportunidad de cogerle un manejo fluído a ese idioma.**

 **De modo que, heme aquí, publicando una adaptación al español del uno de esos fics cortos que se han ganado un contundente +10 y a favoritos. El presente one-shot llega a ustedes por cortesía de** **absolnite** **, el cual su humilde servidor se dio la tarea de reinterpretar y adaptar. Ojo con eso, no es simplemente una traducción directa, estoy intentando hacer que las cosas realmente cuadren en nuestro idioma. ¿Por qué? Porque simplemente así me gusta trabajar.**

 **Muy bien, los dejo con el fic.**

* * *

 **Steven's Shapeshifting  
** _Un corto de ficción por absolnite,_  
 _adaptado al español por DragShot_

Era un día tranquilo y normal en el templo... o tan normal como pudiera ponerse. Amatista estaba colgada del refrigerador, Perla estaba haciendo limpieza y Garnet... Garnet estaba haciendo lo que sea que se supone que la fusión disfrute hacer en su habitación. Steven estaba viendo el nuevo episodio de Crying Breakfast Friends que estaba siendo emitido ese día.

El niño dejo ir un suspiro cuando Waffle se cayó nuevamente, y necesitó de la ayuda de Naranja para reincorporarse.

\- **¿Cuándo aprenderá?** \- se preguntó, rodando los ojos.

Una vez Waffle se puso de pie, el episodio terminó y Steven se sentó en su cama. Su programa de televisión había terminado, ¿qué podría hacer ahora? Las gemas dijeron que no habrían misiones el día de hoy a menos que surgiera alguna emergencia. Connie estaba en su práctica de tenis, y él no podía pensar en nada más que hacer.

Perla levantó la vista en dirección al dormitorio de Steven y notó su preocupación, así que decidió subir y averiguar qué era lo que perturbaba la usualmente incesante alegría de su niño de cuarzo.

\- **¿Qué sucede, Steven?** \- preguntó ella despacio.

El niño despegó la vista del suelo para responderle. - **Estoy aburrido, y no se me ocurre nada qué hacer.**

\- **Eso me temía.** **Quizá podrías tener otra lección sobre el linaje de las gemas, de mi parte.** \- le propuso la maternal gema.

El niño no pareció convencerse. - **Eh... ¿quizá algo más?**

Perla frunció ligeramente el ceño, tratando de buscar otra alternativa. - **No estoy segura... ¿qué tal algo de televisión o leer un libro?**

\- **Meh, ya ví televisión. No pasan nada bueno a esta hora. Y tampoco me siento de ánimo como para leer algo.** \- respondió un desanimado Steven.

Perla cerró los ojos, pensativa. Si bien ella se había acostumbrado a este tipo de comportamientos por parte de Steven, aún no era muy buena sugiriéndole cosas. Se le ocurrió tratar de ayudarle con lo de la fusión otra vez, pero aquello no era buena idea. Él todavía era muy joven, aún si ya se había fusionado con Connie una vez. El cómo lo habrán logrado era un misterio que se mantenía reacio a ser descubierto por la gema.

Steven por su parte parecía estar pensando en algo bastante similar.

\- **Quizá podrías enseñarme cómo cambiar de forma... d-de la manera correcta, claro.** \- sugirió el niño, con ligero nerviosismo en la última parte.

El hijo de Rose se sintió aliviado por el hecho de que Perla jamás se hubiese enterado del incidente con los dedos de gato. De lo contrario, ella le habría dicho que no de inmediato.

Perla se puso algo tensa. El cambiar de forma era un proceso considerablemente inestable, y ella no estaba realmente segura de que aquella fuese la mejor idea.

Amatista, quien había estado al tanto de la conversación, habló con comida en la boca.

\- **Oie Perlah, deheríash dejarle.** \- la gema terrestre se interrumpió un momento para pasar su bocado - **Él va a tener que aprender estas cosas de todos modos, ¿verdad?**

La gema de nariz puntiaguda dejó ir un suspiro. - **Eso supongo. ¿Te parece si Garnet y tú nos ayudan con esto, Amatista?**

Estrellas resplandecieron en las pupilas de Steven cuando Amatista se encogió de hombros y pasó su siguiente bocado antes de responder - **Seguro.**

Entonces, Garnet apareció por la puerta del templo y tomó asiento en el mueble. Steven se lanzó desde su dormitorio, cayendo al lado de su mentora para después mirarla con admiración.

\- **Garnet, ¿me podrías ayudar a aprender a cambiar de forma con Amatista y Perla?** \- le preguntó el niño, muy emocionado.

La fusión tan solo asintió, levantándolo y colocando al niño sobre sus hombros.

\- **Vamos.** \- dijo tranquilamente, saliendo afuera en dirección a la playa.

\- **¿A dónde?** \- le preguntó Steven, inclinándose.

\- **Hay más espacio en la playa.** \- le respondió la fusión, dejando al niño sentado sobre la arena.

Perla y Amatista la siguieron detrás, deteniéndose cuando ella lo hizo.

\- **Steven, necesito que me escuches.** \- le dijo Garnet, arrodillándose para quedar a su altura - **Esto podría ser difícil para ti, así que quiero que entiendas que aún si logras hacerlo ahora, nada asegura que puedas o no hacerlo en el futuro. No puedo decirlo con certeza, pero tú solo pon de tu parte. ¿De acuerdo?**

Steven asintió, poniéndose de pie. - **Estoy listo.**

\- **Empecemos con algo sencillo, que le resulte familiar.** \- propuso Perla - **¿Quizá un perro?**

Garnet asintió ante la idea.

\- **Bien. Concéntrate ahora.** \- ordenó la pálida gema, observando con cuidado. - **Solo piensa en lo que te quieres convertir, Steven. Deja que tu ser sea uno con tu gema.**

Steven respiró profundamente, pensando en el popular Perrocóptero, y en cuán desesperadamente quería ser él. Momentos después, unas orejas de perro se asomaron por su cabeza. Amatista se cubrió la boca en un intento de contener la risa, mientras Perla le dedicaba una mirada de pocos amigos. Garnet se mantenía atenta a lo que sucedía.

El niño no había notado eso, por lo que siguió intentándolo. Cuando pensó que había terminado, abrió los ojos, encontrándose aparentemente con el mismo cuerpo de antes una vez se miró hacia abajo.

\- **Ah, caray...** \- dijo cabizbajo, en decepción.

\- **M-Mira en el agua, menso.** \- dijo Amatista, dejando escapar una ligera risilla.

Steven se acercó al océano, inclinándose sobre las aguas para ver su reflejo. Una sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro cuando el niño vio su propio par de orejas de perro, incluso llegando a reírse un poco después. Perla se sintió aliviada a ver su positiva reacción.

\- **Muy bien hecho, Steven.** \- prosiguió - **¿Te gustaría intentar algo más?**

El híbrido tomó un segundo respiro profundo, deshaciéndose de las orejas de perro al recordar lo que había sucedido la otra vez, aunque estas dejaron algo de pelaje detrás.

\- **¿Podríamos intentar... un cachorro de león, si te parece?**

Steven asintió, pensando en que hacer de sí mismo un pequeño león para acompañar al suyo sería una buena idea. Él se regresó donde las demás Gemas de Cristal y repitió el mismo procedimiento de antes. Esta vez solo se pudo dar a sí mismo una delgada cola rosa con una bola de pelo al final.

A él esto le habría hecho gracia, de no ser por la decepción que se llevó al ver que no podía convertirse en un león rosado.

Garnet se ajustó los lentes oscuros, mientras Amatista dejó salir un poco de risa. La situación se le hacía menos graciosa con el pasar del tiempo, especialmente debido a que Steven no se estaba riendo.

Perla cerró los ojos, tratando de pensar una vez más. - **Tratemos con otra cosa... quizá un ave te resulte sencillo.**

Amatista señaló a Perla de inmediato. - **Entonces todo lo que tienes que hacer es convertirte en Perla.** \- Dijo ella, con una creciente sonrisa.

A la mencionda gema la travesura no le hizo gracia. - **¡Amatista, eso no es gracioso!**

Garnet también se mostró sonriente. - **Lo es, un poco.**

Sin embargo, esto no bastó para animar a Steven. Con lo último que le quedaba de determinación, él intentó adoptar la forma de Perla... dejándole como resultado únicamente su puntiaguda nariz. En otras circunstancias, aquello habría sido motivo de risas histéricas por parte de él, Amatista y quizá incluso de Garnet; pero no esta vez.

\- **Bah, nunca seré una verdadera Gema de Cristal.** \- Se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja, derrotado, deshaciéndose de la cola y la nariz respingada. - **Ni siquiera puedo hacer cosas de gemas.**

Perla se sintió culpable, y Amatista clavó la mirada en el suelo, sin saber qué hacer. Garnet, sin embargo, pasó su brazo alrededor suyo.

\- **Tú eres una Gema de Cristal, Steven.** \- le dijo - **Quizá no seas capaz de usar tus poderes muy bien ahora, pero... ¿quién sabe? Quizá algún día serás capaz de hacerlo, ¿y sabes algo?...**

Steven levantó su cabeza, mirando a la fusión con ojos vidriosos.

\- **Veo muchos posibles futuros en los que lograrás cambiar de forma exitosamente. _Muchos_.**

Aquello finalmente consiguió hacerle sonreír un poco, pero su sonrisa aumentó muchísimo más cuando escuchó a Connie gritar su nombre a la distancia. Steven se puso de pie, viéndola correr hacia él. Ella todavía llevaba su uniforme de tenis, así que supuso que quizá por una vez su madre le había dejado venir a la playa sin tener que cambiarse primero.

Cuando la niña de ojos oscuros llegó y vio las lágrimas de Steven junto a los rostros llenos de preocupación de las gemas, sintió que entraba en pánico.

\- **¿¡Steven!? ¿Qué pasó?** \- preguntó con notorio nerviosismo.

Con las palabras de Garnet, él se sentía mejor; pero la sola presencia de su mejor amiga, compañera de aventuras y primer amor platónico lo hacía súper feliz.

Limpiándose las lágrimas, le dio un cálido abrazo. - **Solo estaba tratando de cambiar de forma, es todo. ¿Qué tal estuvo tu práctica de tenis?**

Connie se sintió aliviada, aunque todavía algo le incomodaba en su cabeza: ella no tenía idea de por qué Steven había estado llorando.

\- **Ehm... bien, supongo.** \- respondió ella - **Pero ¿podrías decirme por qué estabas tan desanimado?**

Las demás gemas decidieron que este era un buen momento para dejarlos a solas. Pero antes de partir, Amatista le giñó un ojo cómplice a Steven, quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

\- **Bueno...** \- comenzó Steven, contándole a Connie todo lo que había pasado en la última media hora. Ambos se sentaron durante la narración, y Connie escuchó atentamente.

Una vez terminada la historia, él se sintió deprimido nuevamente. La ávida lectora tomó su mano, más que nada por hábito, y lo miró a los ojos.

\- **Steven, ¿a quién le importa si no puedes hacer lo que las otras gemas hacen?** \- le cuestionó Connie - **Tú eres una de ellas, pero eres mitad humano también... p-para serte honesta yo... preferiría que no pudieses hacer todas esas cosas, de modo que no tuviesen que llevarse a esas misiones tan a menudo; porque me encanta pasar el tiempo contigo. Recuerda, yo soy la mermelada y tú la galleta, ¿cierto? ¿Amigos Mermelada?** \- la niña no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante sus últimas palabras.

Steven sonrió cálidamente, sonrojado del mismo modo que ella. - **S-Sí...**

Connie aprovechó el momento para inclinarse y abrazarlo con fuerza. - **Oye, quizá con algo de práctica lo de cambiar de forma te salga. Digo, no puede ser tan difícil, ¿o sí?**

El niño de cuarzo devolvió el gesto, respondiendo un - **Hmp. Supongo que no.**

\- **¿Sabes?** \- le dijo la niña de sus ojos con una sonrisa - **Cuando te las arregles para hacerlo, podrías transformarte en Arquemícaro... en su forma de halcón, claro. Y yo podría hacer otro disfraz de Lisa.**

Steven asintió, dejándose llevar por la idea. Le encantó. Sus pupilas se llenaron de estrellas destellantes nuevamente.

\- **Sí... ¡eso sería asombroso!** \- concluyó él.

Pero antes de que Connie pudiese añadir algo más la gema de cuarzo se activó, convirtiendo a Steven en un halcón pequeño de un tono magenta similar al de su polo.

Connie contuvo el aliento - **¡Steven!...**

Cuando el niño se miró a sí mismo, él también retuvo el aire en sorpresa.

\- **Y-Yo... ¿lo hice?... ¡Lo hice!** \- exclamó alegre.

Su amiga no pudo hacer más que asentir, impactada.

Steven el halcón abrió sus alas de par en par, instintivamente aleteando un poco; para después empezar a volar en círculos alrededor de Connie.

\- **¡Oh jo jo! ¡Les diré a las gemas!** \- resolvió el niño.

Nuestro héroe voló en dirección al templo, Connie fue corriendo detrás de él. Steven ingresó volando por la ventana mientras ella subía corriendo por las escaleras.

\- **¡Garnet! ¡Amatista! ¡Perla! ¡Tienen que ver esto!**

* * *

 **NT: ¿Ahora ven por qué me encantó? Sí, adoro el Stevonnie.**

 **¿Cómo no? Me recuerda tanto la infancia...**

 **Gracias por leer. Si les gustó este fic al punto de añadirlo a favoritos, por favor tómense el tiempo de buscar el original en mi lista de favoritos y añadirlo también a su lista. Hagamos que el autor también sienta nuestra presencia.**


	2. Roles Invertidos

**NT: Muy bien, he aquí la segunda parte. No sé cómo rayos se me pudo olvidar por tanto tiempo el adaptarla también. Supongo que tal vez fue porque ni siquiera sabía de su existencia hasta que la mencionaron en los comentarios y fui a revisar, poco antes de que el roche de los permisos comenzara.**

 **Ya con todo eso felizmente resuelto, los dejo con el bonus de dicho one-shot, que ahora sería más un two-shot o algo.**

* * *

 **Steven's Shapeshifting: Roles Invertidos  
** _Un corto de ficción por absolnite,  
_ _adaptado al español por DragShot_

Cuando Garnet, Amatista y Perla vieron la nueva e inusual forma de Steven, cada una de ellas mostró reacciones diferentes:

Perla se mostró muy sorprendida, con una mano cubriéndole los labios.

Garnet no hizo absolutamente nada. Aún cuando el aguilucho pasó cerca de ella y terminó tirándole los lentes oscuros al piso. - **¡Oops! ¡P-Perdón, Garnet!** \- se excusó Steven, ligeramente preocupado. Instantes después, los tres ojos de la fusión comenzaron a seguirlo por la sala, con una tenue sonrisa dibujándose poco a poco en sus labios.

Amatista no tuvo mejor idea que convertirse ella también en águila y unirse a la fiesta. - **¡Oh hoho! ¡Ese es mi Ste-man!** \- Ambos volaron y rieron juntos, muy emocionados por lo que sucedía.

Cuando Connie finalmente llegó a la puerta principal y la abrió, sonrió ampliamente al observarlo volar alrededor. El gozo que irradiaba su amigo incluso la hizo sentir deseos de poder hacer lo mismo que él.

Viendo que Steven la estaba pasando tan bien sin ella, la niña de piel morena dejó ir suspiro, se dio media vuelta y procedió a marcharse. Su trabajo estaba hecho. Las gemas estaban muy distraídas con el espectáculo como para darse cuenta de ello; todas a excepción de Steven, quien detuvo su vuelo de inmediato, cayendo al suelo como un pedazo de madera.

Perla y Garnet fueron a auxiliarlo, mas el niño solo sacudió la cabeza, regresando a su forma por defecto para salir corriendo tras la chica que acababa de bajar las escaleras y ya estaba en la playa.

\- **¡Connie!** \- exclamó mientras le daba el alcance.

La mencionada dejo de caminar y se dio la vuelta hacia el origen de la familiar voz. Ella no esperaba que el niño hubiese hecho todo a un lado para venir tras ella, pero de todos modos se prestó a esperarlo.

\- **Connie, ¿a dónde vas?**

\- **Ah pues, yo... yo me iba a casa.** \- le respondió la niña, tratando de mantener un tono casual - **Ya sabes...**

\- **Pero, ¿por qué? Pensé que íbamos a pasar el rato juntos.** \- preguntó Steven, algo desanimado. - **¿Te llamaron?**

\- **No es eso. Bueno, yo también pensaba lo mismo pero...** \- la voz de Connie cambió, reflejando mayor tristeza - **creo que la estás pasando mejor sin mí.**

Steven respondió a ello con un abrazo. - **Connie, a mí me encanta pasar el tiempo contigo. Aun si estoy muy contento de que por fin me haya salido eso del cambio de forma, ¡andar contigo me gusta aún más! Además, fuiste tú quien me ayudó a lograrlo, ¿o no?**

Su amiga se separó del abrazo. Un tenue rubor escarlata decoraba sus mejillas. - **¿A-A qué te refieres?**

Steven la miró directo a los ojos, para demostrarle que iba en serio. - **Tú me diste la confianza necesaria para cambiar de forma. Nada más con estar cerca, ya... y-ya me ayudaste bastante.** \- el niño dirigió su mirada al suelo con tal de que su amiga no notara que él se estaba sonrojando aún más.

Connie no lo podía creer. - **¡Steven! ¿Estás seguro? E-Es decir, Garnet te ayudó también, y las demás estaban-...**

\- **Hey,** \- le interrumpió el hijo de Rose - **ya te lo dije: fuiste tú quien al final me ayudó a lograrlo. Y a fin de cuentas, ¿para qué necesitaría cambiar de forma cuando tengo a mi mejor amiga justo aquí?**

Aquello dejó a Connie sin palabras. La niña solo pudo atinar sentarse sobre la arena y observar las tranquilas aguas del mar. Steven tomó asiento a su lado, sintiéndose ligeramente preocupado al no recibir respuesta por parte de su amiga.

\- **Ehm... ¿sucede algo?** \- se atrevió a preguntar.

\- **Steven... yo ni siquiera entiendo por qué somos amigos. Tú tienes todas esas cosas mágicas y a las demás gemas como tú, quienes están contigo siempre. No creo realmente que haya mucho que yo te pueda ofrecer comparado con eso,** \- ella se volteó, sus ojos lucían vidriosos y su voz comenzó a perder estabilidad - **de modo que no necesitas pretender que eres mi amigo solo por hacerme sentir mejor. Y-Yo sé que eso es lo que estás haciendo, y ya no es necesario.**

El híbrido no supo si sentirse indignado o solo triste por lo que Connie acababa de confesar. ¿En verdad pensaba eso ella de él? De cualquier forma, su lado empático le dijo que lo mejor sería mantener la calma y tratar de hacerle atender cómo eran las cosas realmente.

\- **Mira, Connie. Yo soy tu amigo, y tengo mis razones para ello. ¡Yo creo que eres grandiosa! Digo, el que seas completamente humana no significa que no quiera estar contigo. Yo soy mitad humano también, ¿recuerdas?**

Las lágrimas de la niña comenzaron a salir - **¿Lo... L-Lo di-ices en verdad?**

\- **Oye, ¿alguna vez te he mentido?** \- le contestó con un contagioso aire de confianza.

Connie hizo memoria. Aún tras aquella vez en la que Steven trató de alejarla de los estragos tras la invasión, el no le pudo ocultar lo que había sucedido y que corrían peligro. Después de eso, él de hecho siempre se lo contaba todo.

\- **Jeh, supongo que no...** \- contestó más aliviada. Steven asintió, a la vez que con sus manos limpió gentilmente las lágrimas que había comenzado a deslizarse sobre el rostro de su amiga. - **Claro, por supuesto que es verdad.**

\- **Entonces... ¿Amigos Mermelada?** \- le invitó Steven, con una sonrisa.

Era imposible el resistirse a esa sonrisa. - **Pues claro.**

Luego de eso Connie no pudo contener un bostezo. Todo el ejercicio durante su práctica de tennis finalmente le estaba pasando factura, aunque ahora nuevamente ella no quería irse a casa.

\- **Esto... ¿quieres que te lleve a casa?** \- preguntó Steven, poniéndose de pie.

\- **No, no, no... todavía no. Es más, sentémonos aquí un rato más.**

El niño volvió a sonreír y a sentarse al lado de su amiga, quien respiró profundo y recostó la cabeza sobre su hombro, esperando no incomodarle. Steven se sonrojó bastante, mas no hizo nada.

* * *

De vuelta en la casa, Garnet y Perla observaban todo desde la ventana. La fusión sonrió con calidez al ver cómo ambos chicos terminaron sentados, mientras Perla no estaba tan segura de qué pensar al respecto.

Por una lado, ella estaba feliz de que su bebé estuviera creciendo. Por el otro, no estaba _para nada_ feliz de que su bebé estuviera creciendo. Y, ¿acaso eso otro de por ahí eran celos?... ¿Por qué?

\- **Parece que el vínculo entre Steven y Connie ha crecido mucho últimamente.** \- dijo Garnet, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos - **Quizá hasta lo suficiente para que... _eso_ pueda pasar.**

\- **¿Qué cosa?** \- preguntó Perla.

\- **Ay, ¡si serás de mensa pa' no darte cuenta!** \- le replicó Amatista, quien salió en ese momento de la sala al balcón, y sin previo aviso exclamó con ambas manos sobre su boca haciendo cuerno - **¡BUEEEEEEENA CAMPEÓN! ¡YA CONSEGUISTE FLACA, EH!**

\- **¡Am-... ¡AMATISTA!**

* * *

\- **¡BUEEEEEEENA CAMPEÓN! ¡YA CONSEGUISTE FLACA, EH!** \- tronó una muy familiar voz.

Connie se paró de inmediato. ¡Demonios! ¡Se le había olvidado que seguían muy cerca de la casa de Steven!

Su rostro estaba hecho un tomate, y Steven no pasaba por una situación tan distinta, aunque le dedicó la peor de las miradas a su colega de equipo.

\- **Oye, tranquilo viejo.** \- se excusó Amatista, alzando los brazos - **Tampoco necesitas matarme con la mirada.** \- Dicho esto, la gema volvió a ingresar a la casa de playa.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por un rato.

- **Eh je je je... ahm... perdón por eso...** \- trató de disculparse Steven, sobándose la nuca.

\- **Oh, no hay problema.** \- respondió Connie, asintiendo a la vez. - **Es más, ¿puedo?...** \- añadió, extendiendo ambos brazos.

\- **Claro, adelante.**

Steven esperaba otro abrazo o que volvieran a acomodarse en la arena.

Lo que no espera era un beso en la mejilla.

 _Oh. Por. Dios._

\- **Bue-eno, bu-e-no, yo... ¡mira nada más que hora es!** \- dijo Connie muy deprisa y muy nerviosa - **Mi madre vendrá a recogerme pronto, así que... ¡Chao, Steven!**

Sin darle tiempo a responder, Connie se echó a andar de inmediato.

Las mejillas del hijo de Rose ardían con la misma intensidad en que brillaba la gema de cuarzo bajo su polo. Él permaneció sentado allí por algo de diez minutos. El rubor en su rostro era visible a kilómetros mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de suceder.

Lo único que llamaba más la atención eran los gritos provenientes dentro de la casa, siendo presumiblemente otra típica reprimenda de parte de Perla hacia Amatista. Por lo ahogados que se escuchaban, uno hasta podría jurar que provenían del interior del templo.

* * *

 **NT: Y bueno, eso es todo. Quiero hacer presente mis agradecimientos especiales al ahora denominado absolnite, autor de este fic, y a todos ustedes por sus lecturas y comentarios.**

 **Digo, de no valer la pena no me estaría perdiendo el almuerzo por terminar esto.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
